I Love You, You Love Me
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: I'll say hello to Aria and Freud for you... You miss them, don't you? If I see you there, I'll kick you back, got it? / This is the third time this has happened, but I'll live, just because you told me to. PhanLumi.
1. I Love You

**A/N) Hello friends, I am here! This story was meant to be a family-centric story but what the heck, this will do.**

* * *

_I'll make sure you're dead by the end of every day, okay?_

* * *

I've never really understood you, you know...? You and your fleeting glances, the ones that made me self-conscious. You know the ones - yes, those. We're fighting a battle - a war - with our lives on the line. I don't feel like dying just yet, so I don't need any distractions from you.

But you - you're such an annoying thief. You somehow stole my heart away from me - give it back. I want it. I can't function properly without it - I don't want to constantly feel broken. This isn't a game of cat and mouse.

You're leaving already? No - wait - stop - maybe you could stay here then? I don't want to be alone just yet. It can get pretty lonely in a room by myself, you know?

What do you mean I can talk to myself? I'm not a psycho. Well, yes, I suppose I can talk to Sunfire or Eclipse - don't look at me like that. It's not a split-personality. I can feel them there. But won't you stay though?

Give my heart back, Phantom. Don't be so selfish as to keep it away from me. It's like you want me dead, I swear. You shouldn't be playing with it. It's my life here.

* * *

I've never really understood you, you know...? You and your stupid trademark smirk, the one that makes you feel superior to everyone else. Trust me, you're not. Don't look at me like that - I'll tell you that until the end of time. Don't expect me to stop saying that anytime soon.

Me, jealous of your skills? As if! I'm a magician, not a thief. I was born to be a magician from the very start - I'm not a fast runner, surely you see that? If I was a thief, now, I would be a disgrace.

Hmm? Me, stealing something from you? No. I never went into your room, and I didn't take anything. I can't say the same for Eclipse, but yeah, I haven't taken anything from you. What would I want from a petty thief anyways?

Wait. I... suppose you can come in. It's a little boring though... it's all monochrome. Just don't steal anything, alright? I have plenty of precious items, you just don't bother to look for them.

...Phantom, I'm not one of my items. I'm not precious, and I suggest you drop the act. What did you take? ...No, I think I've recovered my heart just fine. You didn't do anything to it, did you?

* * *

I've never really understood you, you know...? You and your carefree attitude, but your underlying prospect of revenge... it's a strange combination, for me anyways.

I'm not a strange combination. I'm merely light and shadow. You don't have to be like that. I don't like your attitude.

...What the hell do you mean by I act the same way? I don't act like some immature, petty thief that just can't admit he lost. I'm bad tempered when I lose because I know I can win. It's not the same reason, Phantom.

Get off the ship right now. Get off the Lumiére or I swear I will murder you where you stand. If you land in Aqua Road, I'll throw you a lifeboat.

I-I suppose I do care for you. If you didn't want the lifeboat, you could always say so. See you later; have a nice day in the ocean, I guess.

* * *

I've... never really... understood you... you know...? You with the broken heart... you with the faded smile... you with the shattered dreams...

What is this...? I'm... dying...? I can see redness from the massive amount of blood... A little blurry, I'll admit, but I can... see you... perfectly fine. This isn't... such a happy... ending... is it...?

Can you... tell me why I cared...? Can you... tell me... why I cared so much... for you...? I never... tried... trusting... you...

Can you... tell me what... I... stole...? I... didn't take anything... that night... did I? I... don't remember... going into your... room... to take any... precious... artifacts...

Can you... tell me... why... I... died... for... you...? I never... tried to... love you... you petty... thief...

I'll say... hello... to... Aria and Freud... for you... You miss them... don't you...? If I... see you there... I'll kick you back... got it...?

...Good...bye...

* * *

_I'll make sure you're alive by the end of every night, okay?_

* * *

**A/N) Its actually 2am. :P I get story ideas when I should be asleep, plus I have lots of prompts I never really bothered to write.**


	2. You Love Me

**A/N) I just had to. I just had to. The second speech part had to be done. I'm sorry ;-;**

* * *

_Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?_

* * *

Hey, Luminous. How's your day? Mine has been fine, thank you. I would also like to thank you for the advice you gave to me on Freud and Aria. I like how much you understand me, you know?

...Hmm? What do you mean by '_distractions'_? I'm injured. H-hey! Watch it! I'm not annoying, am I?

I don't think you would still be alive if you still had your heart, you know? I don't have it. Go ask someone else or something. Maybe the Black Mage. Try it. It'll help so much. I never played with your heart, and I never had the need to steal it in the first place. I wouldn't want to lose such a valuable comrade.

See you. I'll be off then.

What are you talking about? I have to go, you know? You can go ahead and talk to yourself in this room of yours. I like how you decorated it. Black and white, just like you.

I told you, I don't have your heart. I never stole it, and I don't know what I can do with it anyways. Try someone else.

* * *

Do you know how painful it is to get your love wrenched away from you? You may not know it, but I know that you understand me.

Haha, Luminous, my smirk is the best part of my personality. It's how I keep my cool. Besides, it's such a great way to taunt my enemies...! I think you're just jealous of what I can do.

Ah, you can run pretty fast. You've taken something from me and escaped with it, haven't you? Do you know what you took, anyways? I can't seem to find it, and you were the last person in my room, weren't you?

...Good point. May I come in for a look anyway? It'll be a quick search, nothing much. I don't think your room is boring, actually - I happen to think it's quite nice.

You have so many precious items! Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?

Did you recover your heart just fine, though? ...Good. I didn't take anything, don't worry. I don't think I did anything to it.

I hope, anyways.

* * *

The wind is nice on the deck, isn't it?

I don't think I have a carefree attitude at all, Luminous. I'm not a strange combination - _you _are. You with your weird dark powers and light magic and stuff...

You like my attitude. Don't deny it. You act the same way, anyways! I'm not a petty thief! You're petty! There isn't a single difference between your personality and mine! We're just the same, aren't we?

...No, you aren't permitted to kill or murder a comrade. You might need me! You wouldn't dare to throw me in the ocean! Don't try it! What would you think if I drown? You'll be a murderer!

Aw, you're so sweet, offering me a lifeboat. But how is it going to help!? It might land on my head! I don't think this ship has a lifeboat anyways!

Luminous! Don't you dare-**_ ARGH_**!

* * *

Luminous... are you okay?

You didn't have to take the hit for me... you don't have to die - hold on a little longer, _please_! Please, Luminous, don't do this to me! You're stronger than this!

Can you see me? Can you hear me? ...No! This isn't a happy ending at all! This won't be an ending - it can't be! Please!

You... cared!? If you cared, you wouldn't do this to me! You wouldn't wind up taking the hit - you mean to most to me at this moment! Luminous! _How the hell are you still bleeding!?_

I... you still remember...? I... you stole my heart, that's what you did. I know what you mean now. I stole yours, and now you steal mine. You can't return it - please, Luminous, you can't do this to me! You can't make me suffer _again_!

I... you idiot... you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to do this for me. You were meant to _live_. I... Luminous... please... I love you, don't do this...

Haha... yeah... I miss them. Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll say hello to them myself.

You can't kick me back, Luminous. I wouldn't allow you to. This is way too painful. This is the third time this has happened, but I'll live, just because you told me to.

...Well...

...I guess this is goodbye then...

...I love you.

* * *

_Did I ever tell you how much I love you?_

* * *

**A/N) This is shorter than Luminous' part because of reasons, one of which is that I can't speak fancy. o3o... One of the others is that I'm awfully ill and tired. Ew. -3-...**


End file.
